they shine for you
by escapedreality
Summary: "Yeah, thanks for the visual." SokkaToph


**a/n: Tokka, because I've been corrupted. Title (and following lyrics) are courtesy of Coldplay and no, I don't own A: tLAB.**

.: How They Shine for You :.

_"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things you do"_

The party was, to be frank, quite dull. Or at least, in Toph's personal opinion. Then again, she never really had been a fancy party type girl. However Katara had practically dragged her, insisting it would be disrespectful if the Earthbending Master didn't attend.

Oddly enough though, Toph really didn't want to sit through a night _remembering_ a war. She didn't care if it was five years or five days ago.

Which is why she had excused herself, through the throng of kings and diplomats and other wealthy aristocrats to go sit in the extensive gardens of the Fire Nation palace. Just her and good old _earth_.

(Besides, if aristocratic was what she wanted she would've moved back in with her parents)

.

Sokka had been the one to notice her absence, or rather, the absence of a perpetually sore arm. After not seeing her for months he thought it may have, in fact, been healing. Naturally, Toph had made up for lost time during the past couple of days.

Also, Toph wasn't really the quiet type and judging by the surprisingly few offended figures in the room, he figured she must not be around.

He sought to ask Zuko but he quickly retreated when he saw the Firelord currently busy... with his sister nonetheless. He fought the urge to vomit; in his opinion, nineteen was still too young to have a _male acquaintance _(acquaintance, not a boyfriend).

Aang found him standing there and fought back a laugh, "Sokka?" The Water Tribe warrior turned quickly, knocking into a servant and causing food to go flying. Aang sighed,

"For such a great warrior, you'd think you'd have more grace."

Sokka pulled back his shoulders, "I seem to recall you lacking this grace, Avatar Aang." Aang grinned, while simultaneously flipping the tray back up, along with the food and refilling the glasses. Sokka muttered under his breath, something sounding vaguely like _"show off"._

"So, enjoying the party Sokka?"

"Actually, I was looking for Toph, but I have no clue where she went."

"Let's see, we're looking for a tough earthbender who loathes parties and fancy clothing. Where do you think she'd be?" Aang asked. Sokka snorted.

"Probably rolling in mud somewhere."

"And you find mud..." Aang prompted, only somewhat sarcastically.

"Outside.. Oh! I'll see you later Aang!" The warrior said, speeding toward the gardens. Aang shook his head,

"I knew you'd get there eventually."

.

"Hi, Snoozles."

Sokka frowned, walking up to the girl and sitting down beside her, "You know, I hate it how you can do that." Toph shrugged.

"Cut me a break, I'm going to take whatever opportunity I have to, you know, _see_."

Sokka winced. Toph seemed in a particularly bad mood tonight, her pretty dress and hair all done up and that fake smile stretched across her face. Granted, Sokka thought, she did look gorgeous; she was all grown up now at seventeen. He could have kept on this line forever but his thoughts were disrupted by her voice,

"I mean, what's so great about seeing?"

"Erm," Sokka paused, "Well, there's a lot of pretty things in the world. Like the sunset, or flowers, or the moon and the stars," Or you, he thought.

"The damn stars! I always hear how gorgeous they are, I bet they're not even that special," she said, mumbling the last part more to herself than the Water Tribe warrior beside her. Unfortunately (or fortunately), he heard her.

"Not special! Toph, of course they are. They're these little dots of light on this huge canvas of black. They-"

She interrupted him, "Yeah, thanks for the visual." Sokka frowned.

"Toph, would you like me to show you what the stars are like?"

She raised an eyebrow, turning toward him, "You can try." Sokka grinned.

He scooped her up in his arms, resulting in a yelp from her, "What are you doing?" she asked flailing, "Put me down right now!"

"Right then," he said, placing her on the glass swing. She held to the rope tightly, hissing at him, "I can't see."

"Exactly! Right now, there's nothing right? That's like the sky," he said. She muttered obscenities to herself for a moment before realizing Sokka had stopped talking. She waited a split second before calling out, "Sokka?"

She felt a briefest touch along her wrist that sent shivers down her spine. Then another further up her arm.

"The stars are this," he said, continuing to place light touches along her arm, "Little dots of light on an empty canvas, or in this case, little sparks of feeling."

He had wound up her arm and was now tapping against her collarbone. She bit her lip, feeling her face turning a pale pink. His fingers traced her jawline before coming to rest lightly on her lips.

"So," he asked softly, "What do think about the stars now?"

She smiled against his fingers, "I think the stars are extraordinary."

Fin.


End file.
